


F4M (Script Offer) Home Alone with the Babysitter in a Snow Storm.

by NinjaFogg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Hot Chocolate, Naughty, Seduction, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFogg/pseuds/NinjaFogg
Summary: You've been out carol singing in a snow storm and need a hot drink to warm yourself. Thankfully, you've found a new neighbor who's happy to help you out. When you find out about his 15 year problem, you're more than happy to help him out. After all, when the wife's away, the husband gets to play.





	F4M (Script Offer) Home Alone with the Babysitter in a Snow Storm.

Key:

(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions

[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.

SFX Sounds: (included as inspiration)

SFX: Winter Storm - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ddO3jPUFpg

SFX: Door bell - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvD8t7uzD7k

SFX: Knock at door - https://freesound.org/people/Fabrizio84/sounds/458007/

SFX: Door opens/shuts - https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/339677/

SFX: Sound of fire crackling - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQpySz8kOKg

SFX: Sound of cup being filled - https://freesound.org/people/nebulousflynn/sounds/220940/

SFX: Sound of two whiskys being poured - https://freesound.org/people/gnuchoi/sounds/500791/

SFX: Glass clink - https://freesound.org/people/kbnevel/sounds/119839/

SFX: Unbuckles belt - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvApJYOeKL8

*****Note: SFX are completely optional*****

\-------------------------------All characters within are 18 years or older -----------------------------

SFX: Sound of wintry storm

SFX: Door bell rings

SFX: Knock at door.

SFX: Door opens.

Sorry to disturb you mister... its just, you're the only house for miles and it's freezing out here.

I know, I know, this snowstorm is something else.

Look, you wouldn't mind grabbing me a hot drink? Its just, I've been out here carol singing all day, and... I ran out of coffee hours ago, and what with all the cafes being shut, I really need something to warm me up.

(laughs) I know, amateur hour over here, it's like I'm trying to freeze to death. 

God, don't... Such. An. Idiot.

(sighs) So, do you think you can help me out?

Ahh, thank you so much.

You sure?

Thanks, I'd love a hot chocolate.

[SFX: Door shuts.]

So, is this your place?

Woah, 'just' your holiday home.

Well, it's absolutely stunning. The perfect place to hunker down for winter.

Ohmigod, I love an open fire.

[SFX: Fire crackling.]

Mmmm, this is bliss.

[SFX: Sound of cup being filled being filled.]

Ahh, you're a literal lifestaver.

[SFX: Sound of you drinking.]

Mmmm, that's better. A few more minutes out there and you'd have to thaw me out [giggles]

Thanks, I seriously owe you one.

So, do you live here alone?

Oh, where are they?

(laughs) Sorry, I'm so nosey.

Is that a photo of them?

Aww, your kids are cute.

Is that your wife?

Fuck, she's hot... [giggles] sorry, slightly inappropriate.

So where're they going?

Oh, how nice.

{flirty) So you're 'home alone' for the whole weekend.

(flirty) Very apt...

What you gonna do with all that free time?

Sounds cool. If I had a place like this I'd definitely just hibernate all weekend.

Oh, I live close by. You would have passed through my village to drive here.

That's the one.

It's okay, just your typical English village where nothing ever happens.

Hmm, what do I do? Well i'm back home from uni for the holidays.

Not much really, usually I'm busy babysitting this time of year.

Yeah, it's pretty fun. I mean, there's free pizza and I can rent any films I want.

[Giggles] Yeah, you could say I'm a bit of a movie buff.

Hmm, favourite Christmas film? That's a toughie... I guess I've watched Gremlins so many times I've lost count.

Of course, (laughs) I love Christmas films.

What's yours?

Ohmigod, that's a classic!

That scene where he's just eating pizza and watching gangster movies, that's my literal heaven.

[He asks if you'd like a stronger drink.]

(Flirty) Well if you're offering, then sure, I'd love a whisky.

[SFX: pours a glass.]

Cheers.

[SFX: glass clinks.]

[You take a mouthful.]

Mmmm, that's exactly what I needed.

Oh God, you'll think I'm silly.

Well, I was out carol singing because I need the money.

I know, but unfortunately there's not much of a market for a babysitter at the moment.

And, ya know, a girl still needs to pay her bills...

Well no, [giggle] I didn't bet on this snowstorm, it's like the arctic out there.

No way, really? You'd do that for me?

Wow, well thanks, I'd love to babysit some time. I mean, especially if it means hanging out round here.

(Flirty) Do you mind if I take my coat off, it's so toasty in here and these clothes are making me hot and sweaty.

[You begin to undress.]

Nuh uh, not a single penny from anyone. I mean, you're the only person who's actually taken the time to talk to me.

[Giggle] You're too sweet...

(Sultry) Kinda makes a girl think...

(Flirty shy) No, I can't...

It's too bad.

Well, maybe there's something else I could be offering to stay warm this winter.

[laughs] Ohmigod, your face. Chill, I'm just messing with you. I know you're married.

(Flirty) I mean that would definitely put us both on the naughty list.

Jeez, I know you've got a wife, relax...

(flirty) Why, do you see something you like?

(flirty) [giggle] Oh, come on now.

Well your lips are saying one thing, but that bulge in your trousers is saying something else.

God, you must really like what you see?

(flirty) Hmm, now what is it that's got you so hard? Could it be these juicy tits... or maybe, you're imagining all the 'bad' things you could do to this ass.

[you spank your ass.]

(laughs) Ohmigod, I totally saw your dick twitch!

(sultry) Is someone fantasizing about fucking my ass?

Come on, you can tell me.

I know you're married... (sultry) but, I mean, she's not here right now.

(Flirty) Remember, you're home alone...

Now, why don't you tell me, just what was it that got you so hot?

Ohmigod. No. Don't tell me she doesn't let you fuck her ass?

(laughs) God, what a bitch!

And how long have you been married?

15 years! And she's never let you fuck her ass.

(Lusty) Man, she doesn't know what she's missing.

[laughs] Let me guess... I bet you were just about to jack yourself off to videos of girls like me getting fucked in their ass when I knocked on the door.

Ohmigod, you were![giggles]

Have I? (sultry) Of course.

It's a little village, you have to find new ways to 'stimulate' yourself.

(sultry) Speaking of which, why don't I help you out.

Come on mister, she's not here right now... and it would just be our little secret.

(You kiss him.)

(whispers) And I promise, you can do whatever you want to me.

Why wait another 15 years, when you can have it on a plate tonight...

[spanks ass teasingly]

Come on, I know you want it.

Just imagine all the sounds I'll make, as you slide your cock deep inside me.

(Lusty) Mmm, oh baby, I know you want to make me scream with pleasure.

(sultry) It's all yours...

[You spank yourself.]

[Sultry] All you have to do is unwrap it.

(sultry) Mmmm baby, that's the right decision.

Now, let me see what you've got hiding.

[SFX: Unbuckles belt.]

Has someone got a present for me?

[At the sight of his cock you let out an eager moan.]

(sultry) Hello big boy.

(Lusty) Mmmm, baby, I know exactly how to warm you up.

[You slowly kiss all over his cock.]

Shhh, she's never gonna find out.

And you deserve a treat.

Shh, now lie back and let me take care of you.

[Slowly you takes his cock into your mouth. You let out a moan of enjoyment at your first taste of him.]

Mmmm, don't you taste sweet.

[You begin to suck his cock, going at whichever speed you prefer. The blowjob is getting wetter and wetter.]

Mmmm, these cum filled balls 'definitely' need my attention.

[There's a gentle ‘pop’ as you suck on his balls, teasing him, moaning as you do it.]

Mmmm, they taste salty. [Giggle]

[You return to sucking his cock.]

[With his cock in your mouth.] Mmmm, so big.

Do these baby blues make a change from your wife looking up at you?

Shh, I know you like these plump lips around your cock.

And my tongue sliding up and down...

Mmmm, here, let me show you something I know your wife never does.

[You return to sucking his cock, taking it all the way down your throat for the first time. Slowly you take him in longer, harder, making noises that show how you love it.]

Come on, push my head down.

You know you want to.

Mmmm, I want you to fuck my face. Just grab my hair and use me already.

[You deepthroat for a long time. We hear how wet and sloppy it is.]

(gasping) Oh yeah. Just like that. [Moan] I can take it.

Oh yeah, fuck my mouth.

[Another long, sloppy deepthroat. You moan with his cock in your throat]

[Gasping] Mmmm, I love choking on your cock... (Lusty) it makes my cunt so wet.

** Feel free to ad-lib as you deep throat him. **

[One last, long, wet deepthroat]

(sultry) Mmmm, fuck, I liked that...

Shit, my panties are soaked... Wanna feel?

Here... Catch.

Such a bad boy, you just can't keep your eyes off my ass can you?

(flirty) I bet your name's right at the top of the naughty list.

(sultry) So, how do you want me?

(sultry) On all fours.

[You get on all fours.]

(sultry) My tits jiggling...

(sultry) Ass in the air...

How's the view now?

Inviting, huh?

Mmmm... Press that cock against me.

[He presses it against your ass]

Tell me how badly you want it, I wanna hear you say it.

[Moan] Your cock sliding inside my tight ass, [Moan] my screams of pleasure, as you fuck me harder and harder. [Moan]

Beg me for it...

Mmmm, you bad boy. Go ahead, you've waited long enough.

Let me show you what pleasure feels like...

[Moan loudly as he enters you]

(Whimper) Oh shit, [Moan] slowly mister... [Moan] You're the biggest I've taken, be gentle.

[You moan passionately as he fills your ass.]

(sultry) Is it tighter than your wife's cunt?

Mmmm, go deeper. I can take it.

[Slowly he starts to fuck you.]

[Screams] Oh God, yes.

[The wet sounds of him fucking you.]

Mmmm, your cock looks so good in my ass.

[Moan] Oh fuck, you make me feel so dirty.

**Feel free to adlib dirty talk here**

[Moan] You like my tight lil ass? Mhmm.

Mmmm, I'll give you what your wife won't... [Moan] I'm your dirty anal slut.

Go deeper baby... [Moan] deeper... I need it...

Tell me how good that ass feels.

[SFX: He spanks you.]

[Moan] Fuck yes, harder.

[SFX: He spanks you again.]

Tell me how much of a bad girl I am.

[Your moans intensify as the sex gets rougher.]

Mmmm, fucking take it.

(Lusty) Dont treat me like your fucking wife.

This ass is all yours.

[The wet sounds of him fucking your ass faster and faster.]

Oh yeah, spread my ass cheeks open...

(Lusty) Make me fucking take it all.

(You're overwhelmed by passion: Feel free to ad-lib here)

Yeah, fucking wreck me [Moan] Make me take it all…

[Moan] Pound me like a dirty anal slut.

Mmmm, tell me I take that cock so fucking good.

[He thrusts harder, willing you to orgasm.]

(Whimpering) Oh fuck.

[Moan]

Mmmm, I'm your naughty little slut.

(Whimpering) Shit.

(Whimpering) Fuck.

[You're edging closer to orgasm.]

[Moan] I want you to cum inside me. Please. [Screams] Decorate that perfect fucking ass.

Cum on mister, give this thirsty slut your cum.

I want every last drop.

[He thrusts harder.]

[Whimpering] Oh fuck. I’m cumming. [Moan] I'm fucking cumming.

[You orgasm hard, [ad-lib your moans]

(breathless) Fuck... My legs won't stop shaking.

[You begin to descend from the heights of orgasm.]

[He slides out of your ass, you moan.]

Mmmm, I can feel your cum trickling down my ass... still warm.

[We hear you slurping up the cum, licking it from your fingers... savouring it as you swallow.]

(Lusty) Would be a shame to waste a drop.

Mmmm, (giggle) Now I'm definitely on the naughty list.

So what have you got planned for the rest of the night?

Hmmm, how 'bout we have our own little version of Home Alone.

Come on, let's make a weekend out of it whilst your family's away.

(flirty) I know you want more baby, and my schedule is free.

(sultry) Just imagine, a whole wintry weekend of debauchery...

Mmmm, you doing whatever you want too me; putting your cock wherever you want.

(sultry) I know once isn't going to be enough for you.

So, let's see how much we can 'squeeze' in, hmm?

Perfect! Trust me, this'll be a winter weekend you'll never forget.


End file.
